


In which Kokichi has a ticklish neck and Kaito is amused

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kaito's stupid goatee, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: See title.





	In which Kokichi has a ticklish neck and Kaito is amused

They had been kissing, or rather enthusiastically making out, when Kaito moved just a bit too close to Kokichi’s neck. Purely on reflex, Kokichi shoved him away.

“What the hell?!” Kaito exclaimed once he regained his bearings, equal parts confused and irritated.

Kokichi huffed in annoyance.

“Your stupid goatee tickles!” 

“Hey, my goatee is not stupid!” Kaito defended, then paused as he processed the implications of the statement. “Wait, your neck is ticklish? Is that why you wear that scarf all the time?”

Caught off guard at the sudden line of questioning, Kokichi stiffened, a flicker of anxiety crossing his face. It only took a second for him to compose himself, but by then it was already too late. Kaito had noticed.

“Ha, so I’m actually right!” He beamed. “That’s kind of adorable.”

“No you’re not,” Kokichi petulantly denied, beginning to blush in spite of himself. “And no it’s not!”

Kaito smirked then as an idea occurred to him. 

Leaning down, he moved to rest his chin in the crook of Kokichi’s neck. At the same time, his arms came up to keep the smaller boy in place.

“What were you saying about my goatee earlier? That it was stupid?”

“…Don’t you dare.”

“That was pretty rude, you know. You should apologize.”

“Yeah righ- gah!” 

Kaito chose that moment to begin nuzzling Kokichi’s neck, prompting him to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Stahahahahap!” 

_“Apologize.”_

“Y-you ahahahass!”

Kokichi attempted to squirm away, but Kaito had effectively trapped him in a hug. All he could do was struggle in place, too proud to just back down.

“You’re the one being stubborn here!” Kaito grinned as he got another idea. “Maybe this’ll help convince you…” Then he started nibbling.

If Kokichi hadn’t been so distracted by how  _badly_  it tickled, he might’ve felt embarrassed by how loudly he squealed. It only took another minute of helpless laughing and futile wriggling for him to finally concede.

“ALRIGHT! I’M SOHOHOHORRY! EHEHENOUGH!”

Satisfied, Kaito stopped, though he continued holding Kokichi against his chest.

“See, that wasn’t so hard!” he smiled brightly.

“I hate you,” was the breathless response.

“Love you, too, Kichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
